


Nice

by spicerack



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicerack/pseuds/spicerack
Summary: Hoist gets his hands on Teebs' new legs courtesy of Brainstorm from MTMTE #12.





	Nice

"You really think so? They look good? "

"Yeah," Hoist exhaled, hot venting air misting over Trailcutter's chest window. His servo pushed the newly upgraded legs apart and Hoist situated himself between them.   
"I can smell the low grade on you." Hoist muttered, trying not to ruin the mood but not willing to drop the long standing argument over his berthmate's sobriety. 

Trailcutter shifted guiltily. "Only one. I promise. I uhh...I wanted tonight to be good. For you, y'know?"

Hoist hid his smile against the inside of Teebs' thigh plating and felt the shiver run up the other bot's body. It felt unfamiliar against his mouth, but the paint job was right and he couldn't wait to map it anew. He lov-- he liked this. He really liked this. 

"Hey. You sure they look good?"

Hoist glanced up and didn't look away as he slowly hooked his crane around one robust calf. The gentle whirr of his pulley motor raising the leg up did nothing to drown out the groan and a rumbling engine. His servos, now free, encouraged Trailcutter with a push to his chassis to lean back further on the berth, legs spread in a frankly indecent display. Hoist finally broke optic contact as he lowered his head.

"I'm sure."


End file.
